Never let me down again, sequel to 'Love tried...'
by JoJo1
Summary: Marie wakes up in a strange motelroom. What's her reaction to that?


Archiving: WRFA, Mutual Admiration, Dolphin Haven. Anyone else, ask first please.  
Disclaimer: No, they're not mine and boy are everyone relieved about that. Especially those working at Marvel 'we don't give a shit about the fans' Inc.  
Feedback: Sure, bring it on.  
Setting: After the movie  
Authors notes: Yet another stolen song-title. This one's from Depeche Mode.  
--------------------------------------------  
"Where am I?" Marie thought, feeling more than a little disorientated.   
  
"Some small room somewhere. And why does my head hurt like someone's  
tap dancing on it?" She tried to get out of bed but immedieately came to  
her senses when she noticed it wasn't a room. Oh, it looked like one  
alright but it felt too much like a merry-go-round. Everything started  
to spin violently and the urge to throw up made itself known. Abruptly.  
She barely had time enough to move head outside of the bed before everything  
she had eaten and drinked last night (or was it the same night still?) came  
up, the sour taste lingering in her mouth."Had a fun night, hadn't you Marie?  
How much did I drink anyway and how did I end up here?" she thought to herself,  
not without some self-loathing thrown in for good measure.  
  
She repeated her attempt of getting out of bed with some more success this time.  
The room was still spinning but she managed to get up on her feet and was  
stumbling towards the bathroom when she noticed...Logan was sleeping in a chair  
next to the window. He almost looked peaceful for once.  
  
She did her best to ignore him but found it hard. Very hard. The rage he had  
built up in her the last night was refusing to let go and when she realised  
she had almost gotten herself killed because of him, it only served to pour  
more gasoline onto the bonfire. How she did it she didn't know but she did  
manage to get her rage under enough control to get herself into the bathroom  
locking the door behind her.  
  
"Calm down Marie. It won't do you any good to be so angry they can see the steam  
rising in Hawaii." She washed herself and took especially good care of her face.  
It felt like it was stained with beer, cigarette smoke and vomit. She didn't  
feel much cleaner but it did have a small theurapetic effect. It did calm  
her down. Not by much but a little.  
  
Which was almost shattered when she left the bathroom to find Logan awake,  
looking at her. She couldn't quite read the emotions behind those eyes  
and that look which unnerved her no end.  
  
And the bastard even had the nerve to ask  
  
"You feelin' better Marie?"  
"Yeah, but no thanks to you. Where's my jacket, boots and bike?"  
"The bike won't start again without being repaired."  
"Fine. Then I take a train."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Dunno. Away from wherever you are."  
  
Logan wasn't surprised. He had after all spent almost the entire night  
bracing him for something like this. He had vainly hoped it wouldn't  
have come to this but he was too honest with himself to not take  
it as a very clear possibility. But he wasn't gonna give up without a fight,  
however useless a fight it might turn out to be.  
  
"Look Marie. I, I am really sorry for last night."  
"That's your mantra for whenever you hurt me?"  
"It won't happen again, I swear."  
"You're damn right it won't because if I see you one more time for the rest of my life it will be one time too many."  
  
"That hurt" Logan thought "but I should have seen it coming."  
  
"Fine, leave if that's what you want" he said, throwing her jacket at her. "Your boots are by the door but could you at   
least please answer one question first?"  
"Depends on what it is."  
"Why did you come? And what did you expect?"  
"That's two questions."  
"Was never any good at math."  
  
Marie thought that over while slowly pulling on her boots.  
  
"Well, guess I could tell you that. I came because I needed  
and wanted a friend I could count on. One that had always  
been there for me and I expected him to at least try to be there  
for me. But he failed me, big time."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You said that already. And yeah, you should be." she said before heading towards the door.  
  
"Please stay."  
"Why?"  
"I'd like the chance to prove I'm not that much of an asshole. I want a chance  
to make it up to you."  
"I would do that if I for even one second could bring me to believe that you  
would never let me down again. But I know that you will, given half a chance."  
"But"  
"No buts. I thought we had something precious Logan. I really did. Now I know  
what it's worth."  
  
With that Marie left the motelroom, slamming it shut in Logans face. He  
momentarily considered following her but soon dismissed the thought. She had made it clear as   
crystal that she was better of without him.  
  
It hurt but it was her choice to make. He had just thrown away the best thing  
he had ever had out of sheer stupidity and was regretting every second of it. Regretting won't  
change this though, he thought while he felt more miserable than he had ever thought it  
possible to feel. 


End file.
